


BB-M8: A BB-8/You Romance

by moffsnarkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 the giant vibrator, Droid on Human Romance, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mature Content in Ch 4, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Robot Kink, Squirting, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffsnarkin/pseuds/moffsnarkin
Summary: This is exactly what it is tagged as.  I hope you enjoy.All credit for the idea goes to the nonnie(s) that want to fuck BB-8.





	1. Chapter 1

It was yet another day on the D’Qar Resistance base. General Organa had asked you to herd the Black Squadron X-Wing pilots together and collect their completed mission data and reports, which you wasn’t excited about. Getting any squadron to write a full, legible report was like dying slowly in a sarlacc pit, but Black Squadron was notorious for being rowdy and unpredictable. General Organa had always dealt with them herself and you would have been more than happy to have kept it that way.

As you walked through the bustling hangar, you couldn’t suppress a yawn. You and Pamich had stayed up late last night in your room discussing your crushes. Sure, it was silly in the grand scheme of the galaxy to wonder if that hottie in IT felt the same way, but your shifts were long and the First Order loomed closer every day. Luckily, romance was always a fun distraction from the impending catastrophe that the Republic fought to ignore.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a BB unit rolled into your path and blocked your way, letting out a high whistle-chirp. Commander Dameron was only a few steps behind, and he didn’t look happy.

“Hey, buddy! Why are you bugging that poor secretary? We have to finish B.S.ing that report or else you and I will-“ Suddenly, Commander Dameron’s frown turned into a blustering laugh. “Oh shit Bee, you did NOT just say that!”

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak or understand binary,” you reply, your heart pounding.

Commander Dameron grinned. “My buddy here’s admiring your, uh, technical specs. You know,” he nodded, groping the front of his orange flight suit scandalously.

“Oh!” You exclaim in a horrified tone. You hadn’t known that droids could…feel that way! Or any way, really. You’d always hoped, secreted away a childhood yearning for the Force to find a way inside the depths of cold machinery. Pamich and Kaydel thought it was sweet (if weird) and they’d gotten you a mini replica of R2-D2 for your birthday last year! You’d put it right on top of those catalogues you’d stolen from your weird Imperial truther uncle’s hoard that one time you visited him just so that you could look at the sleek yet powerfully-shaped Death Trooper models whenever the, uh, urge struck you.

In any case, Commander Dameron’s errant droid friend was front and center in your mind now as you listened to an impassioned series of beeps and clicks spew from both of them. You were ready to call General Organa over the com link at your hip as soon as the droid produced a tiny welding torch and shoved it at Commander Dameron, but the drama of the moment kept you frozen in place.

Finally, Commander Dameron sighed and got up. “Pardon my poor manners,” he deadpanned down at the angry droid. “This is BB-8, accomplished astromech droid. Definitely didn’t comment on your tits. And my best friend?” he added, seemingly in the hope that BB-8 would put away that torch device.

It worked and you smiled because Commander Dameron’s ass was no longer in danger and you might get a date with a very sassy droid. You blushed and bit your lip. “It’s lovely to meet you, BB-8.”

BB-8 let out a series of high chirps and spun in a tiny circle by Commander Dameron’s feet.

“Oh, you REALLY need to learn binary. This one’s a bone fide charmer.”

You smiled and knelt down. BB-8 was suddenly so close to you, shiny orange and white paint glimmering in the harsh light of the hangar. That was definitely a repeat of the previous chirps, and was that a wink?

Your heart was racing with excitement. “Could you teach me, Commander?”

Commander Dameron pulled a face. “Call me Poe, and I’d be happy to help you out. Jess Pava’s a real cunning linguist, too, if this new mission’s a time-suck for me.” His handsome face softened into a genuine smile. “I think we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other, Y/N.”

You tried to hide your excitement. Kaydel and Pamich were NOT going to believe this! But before you could say anything, Poe was jumping backwards and that little blue flame was nearly licking at his flight suit again.

“Okay, okay, I’ll leave you two be. But how is Y/N supposed to understand anything you’re saying?”

BB-8 let out a short burst of clicks and Poe groaned. “‘The galaxy-wide language of romance?’ Really? You’re too new a model to be so old-fashioned, buddy.”

You buried your smile behind your hand, batting your lashes at your new admirer. No one, human or otherwise, had ever been so enchanting with words. Er, chirps. Beeps? Whatever binary was.

BB-8’s poetics emboldened you. “Would you like to sit with Pamich, Kaydel, and I at dinner, BB-8?”

A long, high mix of a squeal and a beep combined with rapid rocking to and fro told you the answer. Maybe your suitor was right! Romance could be a universal language!

Poe slapped his forehead and let out a full-bodied laugh.

“Hey, Snap, get over here! BB-8’s got a BB-date!”

 

 

  
The rest of your shift flew by in a flurry of smug pilots handing you thankfully-full data pads. You were anxious for it to be over but at the same time you were nervous about seeing BB-8 again. But you were excited, too. But nervous. When you managed to wrangle the pile of data pads back to General Organa, you could barely look her in the eye without bursting into a grin.

“It’s nice to see you so happy, Y/N. You’re doing great work for the Resistance. I know helping me compile mission data and running errands isn’t as exciting as flying an X-Wing, but I’m glad you’re putting your all into it.”

You couldn’t believe your ears. First you get a date with an amazing droid, then you actually get full mission reports from a new squadron, and now THE General Organa is complimenting you? If dinner goes well, then not even having the Force itself could make your day any better!

You spent the hour between the end of your shift and the mess hall opening for dinner in your room with Pamich, who couldn’t resist using her personal com link to tell Kaydel the news. She even let you borrow her favorite pearl earrings because she thought their color and shape would compliment your date’s paint job and the double buns Pamich had managed to copy on you based on Kaydel’s style.

When you two finally made it to the mess hall, Kaydel was already in the sandwich line waiting for her food. She only glared at you two for a minute for calling her com link on duty before bursting into hushed, excited chatter about how your dreams were finally coming true and how she and Pamich supported you no matter what. Snap was ahead of you in line, but he didn’t seem to hear you or care.

  
When you finally took your seat, anxiety flooded your stomach once again. Was it rude to eat in front of a droid? Would BB-8 charge while you ate your bantha meat-substitute burger and gummy lightsabers and drank your imitation blue milk? What if this was a huge mistake and some sociocultural boundaries just couldn’t be crossed or disregarded, even in the name of love?

Your thoughts were interrupted by a flash of violent orange plopping into the chair to your left.

“Hey kiddos, what’s happening? You’re still using “happening” as slang, right?”

Kaydel’s smile faded and she stuck out her chin defiantly. “Jess, you’re only two years older than me and Pamich, you know. And Y/N is Y/A.”

Jess ignored her and turned to you. “So, Y/N, Poe told me that BB’s got a hot dinner date with you. I’m here to translate because you don’t know binary, which is all good, but it’s totally weird that a droid’s interested in you when you have no idea what the fuck’s going on. So you’ve gotta be pretty special. I expect to be Auntie Jess when you two have adorable babies after the First Order falls.”

You, Kadel, and Pamich pulled the same horrified face at that, the kind of mimic that only the closest friends share. Jess tutted, clearly annoyed already at accepting Poe’s plea for help and missing out on Snap’s signature sock-drawer Tatooine moonshine flowing liberally underneath all the pilot’s tables. General Organa, Threepio, and Admiral Akbar had a top-secret meeting tonight that you’d thankfully been told wasn’t important enough to warrant your presence at. Basically, tonight on D’Qar was going to be a shitshow and you couldn’t wait.

You heard a series of rapid-fire beeps and chirps near the front of the hall, but it was just B-5 ranting at Arthur from tech support again. Would that guy ever learn to keep his tentacles out of the salad of the day? SERIOUSLY.

After fifteen more anxious minutes of Jess poking Kaydel, Kaydel taking the bait, and Pamich looking longingly at both the moonshine jugs and Kaydel, you finally saw a familiar orange-and-white droid roll effortlessly through the crowd and sidle up to the right end side of the table that you purposely sat on. You felt every molecule in your body blush and clench with excitement as BB-8 let out a short chirp, followed by a high beep.

“Okay, showtime!” Jess said with an eager clap.

“‘Sorry that I’m BB-late’-wait, really?” Jess shouted in disbelief as she translated. “Who told you that was a good one? Oh wait, let me guess-Poet Dameron. Dumbass.” The little welding torch didn’t make an appearance, but a well-placed lens snap was enough to have Jess apologizing.

“Sorry, sorry. You were saying?”

A few more high-pitched noises erupted from your date, followed by a lower chirp. Jess craned her neck over you to hear better and seemed to approve of BB-8’s flirting this time. “Ah, BB’s very happy to see you again. And at a meal, no less. Watching humans eat is quite fascinating, apparently.”

Kaydel looked genuinely surprised. “You do know common binary.”

Jess rubbed her forehead, grinning. “My best friend when I was a kid was a C5-Q7 unit. My dad rescued her from some nerfherders that were trying to rip her apart after the Empire fell. Sevvie stayed behind with my parents when I left for D’Qar. I miss her. She sends me selfies sometimes. Wanna see?” She pulled out a data pad and began scrolling through it.

“Aww, you’re a nerd just like us,” Pamich replied. Jess blushed.

“Here, that’s her with my parents,” Kaydel smiled, taking the data pad and swiping excitedly before passing it to Pamich. “This one’s so sweet! I wish PZ liked taking pictures. I mean, she’s my favorite coworker and it’d be nice for my mom to see her.”

Pamich nodded in agreement as she took a bite of “She’s like Threepio if he was chill and knew how to explain dance moves in binary.”

Kaydel pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. “Of course-why didn’t I think of it?! PZ knows binary! I’m sure she could help Y/N learn it too!”

You smiled into your drink and turned to your date. “Sorry for the interruption. Thank you for coming. Can I get you anything? A seat?”

BB-8’s head spun around several times, followed by a low cooing sound. Kaydel gasped.

“You fuckhead!” Jess exclaimed, getting up from her seat and coming within an inch of BB-8’s photoreceptor lens. “You don’t say that on the first date! No wonder you’re going after someone who doesn’t know binary. I’m telling Poe!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next few moments were a blur as you ran out of the mess hall. How could this happen? Why would BB-8 say such crude things to you with your friends right there? What if Jess was jealous and mistranslating on purpose? She DID seem to like droids a lot and had formed close relationships with them in the past…what if she was even BB-8’s ex? Would Poe do something like that?

Overwhelmed and shaking with disappointment and rage, you nearly collided with a huge white dog. Wait, somebody besides General Organa was keeping a dog on base? Dammit, now you’d have to write a report about it and have Gary sent to Med to check for diseases! You finally burst into tears, the dog staring solemnly back at you as though knowing that you needed to be alone at the end of the best day of your life that was not to be.

You flung yourself down onto your bed with a heaving sob and, having kicked off your vest and ripped the double buns out of your hair, curled pathetically under your blankets, boots still on. 

Your pity party continued for an inestimable amount of time until a short series of knocks ripped you from your pillow and made you go to the door. Hopefully, it was just Pamich. Maybe she’d forgotten her keycard? A Y/G could hope.

But your hopes were dashed as you came face-to-face with a calm Kaydel and a jittery BB-8. You tried not to scowl, but bedhead, dry mouth, and crybloat were NOT how you wanted to make your crush infuriated at having missed the chance to tap you.

Kaydel leaned gently against the doorframe. “Hey, visitor for you,” she said with a little smile. BB-8 chirped softly beside her. “I chatted with this one for a while and I think we’ve found a solution to the whole ‘no privacy from jerkface pilots because Y/N doesn’t know binary’ thing. We talked to PZ before she powered down and she was nice enough to help us translate an apology. She’s going to see what she can do about adding an app to BB-8 that’ll translate binary to a printed-out page written in basic soon. At least until you can understand binary, which she can help with, too.” 

You frowned. “What makes you think I’d forgive you after you humiliated me in front of the entire mess hall?”

Kaydel sighed and handed you the paper.

“I was only kidding,” the paper read. “Unfortunately, sarcasm does not transcend language barriers and my sense of humor was given to me by Master Poe when he was 19. Never trust a teenage pilot with your language and sociocultural ports. My intentions remain sincere and I hope that with PZ’s help, we can come to know each other better.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. You loved sarcasm too! How crazy was it that you and this supposedly consciousless astromech droid were making a real connection right now?

Kaydel yawned, though it was probably fake. “If my job’s done here, I’d better go find Poe and tell him everything’s okay. Night, you two.” 

“Night!” you echoed, followed by a series of happy chirps from BB-8, who didn’t seem ready to go back to Poe anytime soon. You ushered your guest in, kneeling down so that you two were face-to-photoreceptor on the carpet next to your bed.

“So, uh, hey,” you said smoothly after a moment of silence spent facing one another. “I’m hoping I can keep getting to know you. Do you want that too?”

Before you knew it, you were being plowed into by two feet of trilling astromech. You hugged back, pulling BB-8’s smooth and slippery, yet still strangely warm, body into yours. Your heart was pounding and you could feel a familiar pulse beneath your underwear, but you were content to keep it elementary until you two knew one another better.

“Can I kiss you?” you asked breathlessly, your hair plastered to your cheek with nervous sweat. 

You took the vibrating sensation BB-8 activated as an affirmative and gently placed your lips on the smaller of the two black photoreceptors. Pulling away chastely, you immediately felt BB-8’s head rock back and forth, spinning rapidly as you grinned.

You couldn’t help but be a little smug. “Did you like that?” 

BB-8 gently pressed between your spread legs, activating the vibrating mechanism again, this time at a slower, more sensual pace.

As much as you wished that you two could continue, sensibility soon had you pulling back and re-crossing your legs. BB-8 trilled softly, head now tucked quite contentedly against your tits. You sighed at the pleasant warmth and pressure against them.

“I’m sorry, but we really can’t. Poe’s probably missing you and Pamich will be back from dinner soon!”

At the mention of Poe, BB-8 let out what could only be described as a beep mixed with a scoff. 

You giggled as you got up off the floor and walked BB-8 to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Breakfast?”

BB-8 cooed lowly in response, wiggling in an in-place circle that had to be on the list of the top 10 cutest things you’d ever seen.

Even though you had a feeling that BB-8 was giving you sass, you bent forward and kissed both of your suitor’s photoreceptors.

“Good night, BB. Tell Poe that I said hi.” 

 

The mess hall was almost comically empty at breakfast the next morning, which you didn’t mind in the slightest. Hopefully the sock-drawer booze would be as effective as an old-fashioned memory wipe for anyone that had seen your lover’s spat.

Wait, was using ‘memory wipe’ as a metaphor offensive or downplaying the real pain millions of droids had undergone? Shoot, you really needed to de-Imperialize your thinking.

Pamich rolled her eyes and immediately winced. “Remind me again never to drink my jealous sorrows away again. I think there was ship oil in whatever Snap gave me. I still can’t hear out of my right ear and everybody looks like they have red hair and no pupils.”

Pamich made to bury her head in her upturned vest but the appearance of Kaydel and BB-8 rolling along beside her kept her mostly upright. You tried not to giggle when you realized that you were both smoothing your hair down and blushing. Kaydel was annoyingly bright-eyed but BB-8 was next to her and you DID want to see what her and Pamich’s wedding would look like, so you made sure to smile and wave instead of face-planting into your off-brand Jabba Juice. 

“Here we are!” Kaydel guided BB-8 to the end of the table next to you before sitting down herself. “PZ’s still working on that printout app, but check this out! Go for it, BB-8!”

BB-8 projected a transparent blue screen outwards and upwards, probably confusing anyone else in the hall who was even half awake. Luckily, nobody was.

BB-8 beeped calmly a few times, and words in big white text soon appeared on the screen. “Hello, new friends and Y/N. I hope this program will help us communicate more clearly.”

You felt tears in your eyes and gave Kaydel a chest-crushing hug before getting on the ground and pulling BB-8 tightly to you, not caring whether or not you had an audience.

Kaydel grinned down at you two. “PZ implanted a chip into BB-8’s right lens. It’s supposed to be a trial run of the printing program she’s working on.”

The words above your heads disappeared with a weird heaving noise that reminded you of the errant dog from last night’s breathing. 

You got up and grabbed your cheap breakfast smoothie before sitting back down on the floor, BB-8 leaning against your crossed thighs. “Hey, did any of you see that big white dog by the mess hall last night?”

A new projection appeared above your heads. “His name is Male Dog.”

Pumice snorted. “Male Dog? That’s not a name-that’s a description!” 

You gently stroked BB-8’s head, circling around the projector’s origin with your finger. The text cleared, and you all looked up to see what the new phrase was.

“His name is Male Dog.” The statement was accompanied by a low beep and a snapped photoreceptor.

“Okay, okay. His name is ‘Male Dog…” Kaydel giggled behind her hand. “Now let’s go catch Male Dog and get him to medbay before he can infect Gary with some space dog disease!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before next chapter's NSFW. You won't miss any of the plot if you skip the next chapter-I'm making the first NSFW chapter a stand-alone for anyone who doesn't want to read droidfucking.

After clearing your dishes and collecting your things in a hurry, you, Pamich, Kaydel, and BB-8 decided to split up to cover more ground. Because BB-8 didn’t have a personal comlink, you volunteered to go together while Pamich and Kaydel ran in opposite directions, trying to dodge any early-rising higher ranks by staying close to the cover of the barracks and hangars.

“Let’s take the open areas!” you said, knowing that Male Dog would be more likely to head towards places that beings (and therefore treats) gathered, like you’d noticed last night.

“Roger that. Gary’s probably still in barracks with the General so let’s find Male Dog now while he’s safe!” BB-8 projected.

You nodded, a little thrilled by your partner’s all-business tone. You took off jogging with a laugh, BB-8 hot at your heels. “There’s no time to lose!” 

 

Your heart was racing after running all over the base for the past hour, fruitlessly searching for Male Dog. You and BB-8 hadn’t heard from Kaydel or Pamich, but you also hadn’t heard anyone screaming about Gary lightly foaming at the mouth or being turned into a Hutt, so you couldn’t call the morning a complete disaster. You knew you were running out of time, though. You hadn’t had a com link message yet today from General Organa (her typical way of letting you know you were on-shift), and you figured you were due for one, considering how late in the morning it was now. 

“We should check the hangar’s secret snack bar!” BB-8 projected as you two circled past its back entrance.

“I didn’t know there was a-hey there’s Commander Dameron!” you panted as you saw Poe approaching quickly from your left. He didn’t look happy. “We’d better see what he wants!”

“Quick, kick it into high gear!” BB-8 projected. You burst out laughing, doubling over and allowing Poe time to catch up to you while BB-8 projected a list of profanities directly at him.

“Buddy, where the fuck have you been? I’ve been looking for you for the past hour. General Organa called me in at dawn. We’re shipping out tomorrow.”

You paled, but immediately stood up straight and looked Poe dead in the eye, instantly on-duty as General Organa’s assistant. “Why did nobody tell me about this?” you demanded.

Poe sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s classified. Solo mission.”

BB-8 rolled in between the two of you. “You’re ruining my date, jerk face!” BB-8 projected at Poe.

“Buddy, you got implants without telling me first?” Poe moaned. “Great, now we’re going to send you to Arthur to get this thing removed before we go and you know how I feel about that guy! Did you do this just to piss me off, seriously?”

“Fuck you! I LIKE this implant!” BB-8 projected, a rapid-fire series of beeps making you wince.

“You can’t be projecting everything you say in giant letters in Basic over our heads!” Poe hissed. “This is a very important mission! If we fuck it up, we’ll most likely get the entire Resistance, the Republic, and ourselves fried by Darth Fuckhead! Expanding your “how to get laid” ports can wait until we’ve done our job!”

You tried not to wince. You’d never seen Poe truly angry before. Just because of that, you knew that this had to be a major mission.

“I understand. The Resistance comes first,” you said neutrally, trying to even out your breathing that was still ragged from running and the knowledge that BB-8 was heading into danger. “I can take care of this-you two go and get ready to ship out.”

Poe sighed again. “Okay. And General Organa said you’re off for the day. Don’t tell anyone more than what I’ve told you and don’t report to her until she asks-she’s got a lot going on right now, trust me.”

“Okay, can do,” you replied softly, looking down at BB-8. The gravity of the situation had settled around all three of you, and you watched as the pair moved silently away towards the heart of the base, neither one looking back at you.

 

You sent com link messages to Kaydel and Pamich telling them to keep looking for Male Dog and that you’d check the woods around the base since you were off-duty for the day. They didn’t ask questions, and so you fled deep into the woods of D’Qar, tears burning against your wind-bitten cheeks. 

Theoretically, you’d known that this would happen sooner or later. Poe really was the best pilot in the Resistance (next to Jess, as both would readily attest to) and BB-8 was his astromech companion in the same way that R2-D2 had been Luke Skywalker’s. They were a team, and a damn good one at that. If anyone could execute General Organa and Admiral Akbar’s tactical missions, it was them. You’d just hoped that you and BB-8 would have had more time together before they were called on a mission. Somehow, you felt like it would hurt you more to lose BB-8 now when you’d just found one another rather than later, when you two knew each other better and were prepared to face one of you dying in action.

You came to a clearing and sat down on a huge fallen log. You knew that you weren’t too far from the base to be in any real danger, but being unarmed in an unfamiliar forest really was a stupid idea. There weren’t enough chip bags and joints out here to be a party spot, so you were probably even further out from the base than you’d thought. You didn’t think you were lost, but you were seriously doubting your logic in running out here. Great. You’d be eaten by Male Dog and his friends and BB-8 would explode in the vacuum of space at the hands of a genocidal madman’s army. How romantic an end to this tale.

Well, now you were just dwelling. This was war, and nothing was certain, but you’d known that when you’d signed up. You were just starting to walk back in the direction you’d come from, newly determined not to die without taking down at least one stormtrooper, when a familiar orange-and-white droid sped down the path past you and into the clearing.

“How did you find me?” you gasped as you ran towards BB-8, trying not to be concerned about Poe or anyone else suddenly interrupting your talk to send you both to work.

A series of beeps and chirps followed, each one indistinguishable from the next to your ears. 

You nodded, fighting back tears. “I was upset about possibly losing you so I came out here.”

A long, sad trill and two repetitive beeps was the only response you received, along with a sad head tilt.

“I don’t know what that means! I can’t understand anything!” you sobbed, flopping back down on the log. “This may be the last time that we ever see each other and I don’t even know what you’re saying! I’m so stupid!”

BB-8’s head rolled downwards, dejected. A series of mournful chirps, followed by a long, high trill followed. Slowly, BB-8 rolled up against your side, larger photoreceptor pressing against your bicep. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” you said, sniffling before leaning down to kiss both of BB-8’s photoreceptors and the top of each antennae. Adrenaline racing, you stroked both antennae as you asked the question you were both anticipating and dreading. “You know, I know it’s kind of soon for this, but I wanted to make sure we were on the same page. Do you enjoy, um, sex? Like, does it make you feel good too? If it doesn’t, that’s okay, I still-”

You suspected the loud, determined beep and head-butt to your knee meant, “Of course I do, dumbass. Why else would I try to grind on you last night?”

You smiled, a little more sure of yourself as you let your voice drop lower. “Do you want to be…intimate together tonight, then? With you shipping out tomorrow and everything.”

You were cut off by a long, loud trill and a rapid-fire burst of chirps. Lit welding torch flailing, BB-8 rolled in a frantic circle, followed by several laps around the little clearing.

“Shh, shh!” you tried to hiss in between fits of laughter. “Someone’s going to wonder what’s going on if you set the forest on fire!”

BB-8 rolled back to you and, torch flicked off, tugged the waist of your pants and the front of your vest meaningfully. Pulse pounding, you received the message.

“Okay, then, no time to lose,” you flirted back, undoing your hair and twisting it over one shoulder. “Let’s see if we can navigate this together.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first smut chapter! If you're reading this fic for the story and not the smut, you can skip this chapter without missing anything plot-wise.

BB-8 rolled close to you, and you cupped your lover’s head gently before pulling back in order to unbutton your vest. You kissed BB-8’s photoreceptors teasingly before and threw it and your shirt onto the log behind you. Blushing, you unclasped your bra and let your tits bounce arousingly free.

BB-8 let out a two-note whistle, shining a pair of twin lasers onto your bare breasts. The heat of the light felt good against your sensitive nipples, but you weren’t ready to get going quite yet. 

You giggled, swatting your lover playfully. “So you do like my, what’s the word, technical specs?”

“It’s okay. I’m kinda into it,” you murmured lowly. Your pussy was clenching, searching for a source of friction. Before you, your curious little droid vibrated only more intensely, encouraging you to stand and remove your boots and pants. 

Clad in only your standard-issue panties, you spun around in a playful mockery of your lover. You cupped your breasts, sighing at both their comfortable weight in your hands and the low hum of BB-8’s vibrating form. “Want to see the rest?”

In response, BB-8 rolled up to your knee, bumping it lightly. You took the hint, sitting down on the log and slipping your panties off. You swung them around your finger, slowly spreading your legs to reveal your (Y/HairStyle) pussy. Before you could register what was happening, BB-8’s torch extension (thankfully turned off) snapped forward, tossing the panties onto the top of your lover’s head. It was a perfect fit, photoreceptors sticking out of one leg.

You tried not to fall off the log laughing at the sight, but you nearly failed. Steadying yourself, you re-positioned your legs and once again bared your sex to the chill air and vibrating body of your lover.

“Why don’t you come here and add this to your knowledge ports?” your purred, squeezing your tits together.

BB-8 eagerly rolled between your legs, head shifting back so that you could feel the full force of the vibrations throughout your body. You squealed loudly at the first contact, nearly tearing up at the intense sensation covering your thighs and bare pussy. The flurry of sensation made you speechless. Unable to stop yourself, you came in under a minute, screaming into the crook of your elbow. 

You felt dizzy and limp after your first orgasm, but you couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste with just a sloppy amateur fling (even if you were a virgin and your body was crying out for a rest). Gracelessly, you wrapped your legs around BB-8’s body, lowering your back to rest against the log. 

“Please don’t stop,” you whimpered, baring yourself completely to the mercy of your lover’s vibrating whims at this more intimate angle.

The surface of BB-8’s outer covering was growing even warmer now, a heat that surged against the most tender parts of you. It was too slick and smooth to feel like synthskin, but then again, you didn’t want it to. The slippery, heated metal against your sex felt divine now that you were a little less desperate for release and you were able to enjoy the pleasurable differences of the harsh vibrations beneath BB-8’s outer covering and the gentle slide of yourself atop it. 

BB-8 chirped, smaller photoreceptor blinking from where it peeked out of your panties. You couldn’t even begin to think what that meant, but you took it as a cue to shimmy your hips forward and pull your lover’s head against your chest.

BB-8’s head immediately spun backwards and around before coming to rather forcefully rest between your breasts. Huh, lucky guess. 

“Oh,” you giggled as you felt BB-8’s main photoreceptor glow hot against your skin, the projection optic next to it flickering on and off with a soft blue light. You didn’t think that droids could orgasm, but you were determined to give your lover any pleasure you could in return for how amazingly you were being treated.

“It feels so good,” you moaned, the pulsing lights heating the sensitive skin close to your areolae. You pushed your breasts closer together, pressing your nipples as close to BB-8’s photoreceptor and optic lens as possible. Your clit continued to pulse with the vibrations your lover was emitting. Coupled with the sensation of being able to FEEL BB-8’s low chirps of approval, you knew you weren’t far from your second orgasm.

The pressure building in your pussy was nearly uncomfortable, and as you came a second time, you could feel a hot stream flow from you with incredible force.

Emperor’s pits! Had you just peed all over poor BB-8? You were kinky like that, but tonight was just supposed to be a sweet first time! 

Shaking and sweaty with anxiety, you wretched yourself away from BB-8, unable to look away from the spot you expected to be dripping with urine. Instead, all you saw was a fluid-covered, frustrated droid and slick lubricant dripping from between your thighs.

Your brow furrowed before you burst out laughing. Had you just squirted? Obviously you knew what that was, but you thought it was REALLY rare. Like, Force-Sensitive rare. You pulled BB-8 into a warm, loving hug. 

“I’m sorry if I spooked you. I didn’t realize that you were just that talented. Want to-“

You froze as a booming voice cut through the darkening forest.

“Buddy, are you out here?”


End file.
